


El deseo de los amantes

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Desde épocas antiguas la humanidad dirige sus plegarias a un ser supremo -o a varios de ellos-.Esto es así en Egipto, durante el reinado de Nyuserra Ini. Dos desconocidos se conocen durante la plegaria matutina en el templo de Ra, y será a él a quien le pidan el más profundo y puro de sus deseos.





	El deseo de los amantes

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea alguna de cómo era la cultura egipcia en esa época. Escribí esto después de haber leído [este post](https://samandriel.tumblr.com/post/142454887603).

Jnumhotep llegó tarde a la plegaria matutina al dios Ra. Su pequeño hijo no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche porque quería jugar con su padre. ¿Y quién era él para negarle algo a su amado retoño? 

Pudo entrar a hurtadillas al templo, pero un mal paso lo hizo tropezar. Estuvo por caer al suelo, pero una mano ajena lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a arrodillarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo. Un hombre vestido como él, pero a quien jamás había visto.

—Lo siento. Gracias.

La plegaria continuó. El sacerdote que la encabezaba no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Jnumhotep esperaba que el feroz latido de su corazón no se oyera más allá de las paredes de su cuerpo. Su brazo y su cintura, que habían sido tocadas por aquel sujeto ardían como si hubieran sido marcadas a fuego.

[...] 

Las plegarias finalizaron y los sacerdotes comenzaron a dispersarse en pequeños grupos. Jnumhotep buscó con la mirada a quien lo había auxiliado, pero no lo encontró. Al menos, no después de unos instantes en que él se le acercó y llamó su atención.

—Disculpa —su voz hizo que el grupo despidiera a Jnumhotep y lo dejara solo con el recién llegado—. Quería saber si estabas bien. 

—Sí. Gracias. 

—Deberías dejar de agradecerme tanto —le pidió el hombre de brillante sonrisa.

—Realmente lo siento —resopló el aludido—. No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche y llegué corriendo.

—¿Has desayunado?

—No he podido.

—¿Te parece que comamos algo antes de ir ante el faraón?

—¿Trabajarás en el palacio? Nos encontraremos ahí entonces.

—¿Trabajas en el palacio? ¡Vaya casualidad! ¿Qué ocupación tienes?

—Me encargo del cuidado de las manos de los ocupantes del palacio —ambos estaban descendiendo por las escalinatas del templo, pero el hombre se detuvo y lo miró. Jnumhotep sintió perderse en el cielo que era su mirada—. ¿Qué sucede? 

—Me han convocado para ser embellecer las manos de la esposa de mi faraón. 

—Eso quiere decir que van a despedirme... O peor... 

La expresión de terror de Jnumhotep hizo sonreír al hombre frente suyo. 

—A propósito, mi nombre es Nianjjnum. Encantado de conocerte, rival. 

Jnumhotep se sonrió por el título obtenido. 

—Jnumhotep. Mi nombre es Jnumhotep. 

[...] 

Contrario a todos los malos pensamientos que habían atravesado la mente de Jnumhotep, el recién llegado fue asignado al mismo puesto que él, sin preferencia alguna por parte del faraón, que sabía de la ocupación paralela como padre de quien cuidaba de sus manos, y por nada del mundo quería que flaqueara en sus tareas. No podía demostrarlo, pero a Nyuserra Ini le agradaba el muchacho de cabellos revueltos. Debido a su ocupación y al constante contacto con el otro, en poco tiempo las dudas y miedos de Jnumhotep y Nianjjnum se despejaron. Fue en un festival en honor a Ra que ambos se escabulleron a las aguas del río que serpenteaba cerca del templo y fueron honestos el uno con el otro. 

—El agua parece estar teñida de color dorado —dijo Jnumhotep dejando que una de sus manos moviera las aguas. Nianjjnum atrapó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos a ella. Jnumhotep cerró los ojos. Su interior estaba siendo preso por una sensación inexplicable. El hombre a su lado le tomó del mentón con ternura y lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia él para apoyar su nariz sobre la suya. Era un contacto tan íntimo y personal que hacía que a ambos le doliera el pecho—. Quiero que nos quedemos aquí. Así. Para toda la eternidad. 

—Vamos a pedírselo a Ra. Él oirá nuestras plegarias.

El tiempo fue benévolo con ambos. Sus familias nunca pasaron hambre y llegado el momento de su muerte sólo pidieron estar juntos. 

Ra le concedió a los amantes su pedido. En las paredes de su tumba fue dejado a la posteridad sus figuras abrazadas y con las manos entrelazadas, y sus narices tocando la del otro. 

[...] 

Peter estaba llegando tarde a clase. Su despertador no había sonado y May se había ido temprano a trabajar. Maldijo haberse quedado toda la noche viendo documentales sobre la quinta dinastía egipcia. Llegó agitado y sin hacer ruido entró a la clase. Si lograba llegar a su asiento sin llamar la atención seguiría teniendo el buen trato del profesor de Historia Egipcia. Un mal paso lo hizo tratabillar, pero una mano ajena evitó que cayera rodando escalones abajo. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? 

El muchacho que lo salvó le enseñó unos dientes brillantes a través de sus sonrisa y una mirada azul cielo. 

—Sí, lo siento —titubeó Peter. 

—Siéntate aquí —le dijo el muchacho, haciéndose a su lado para que el recién llegado ocupara su lugar. Sosteniendo la correa de su mochila, Peter asintió y se sintió a su lado. ¿Era imaginación suya o estaba oyendo los latidos de su corazón en su oído? Miró de reojo al muchacho. Debajo de una ventana abierta en su laptop, divisó una imagen que había visto la noche anterior y que pareció atraparlo por completo hasta el punto de lo haberlo dejado dormir. 

—Eso es... 

Susurró Peter, señalando lo que se asomaba debajo de la ventana a la que su compañero parecía ya no estar prestando atención. 

—Es un dibujo en la tumba de-

—Nianjjnum y Jnumhotep. 

El aludido volvió a sonreír. 

—Sí. Tengo como una especie de obsesión con ese par. ¿Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que hayan sido amantes? Mira —el muchacho minimizó la ventana y apuntó el fondo de pantalla con el lápiz que tenía en la mano—. ¿Puedes apreciar que sus narices parecen estar tocándose? 

—Es una muestra de afecto demasiado íntima entre dos personas durante esa época. 

—Exacto —la mirada del muchacho parecía brillar ante las palabras de Peter—. Demonios... Pensé que era el único que estaría interesado en este par... 

—¿Señor Beck? —llamó su atención el profesor, ocasionando que el muchacho sentado al lado de Peter se volviera hacia él—. ¿Puede comentar con el resto de la clase qué es eso tan importante que está murmurando? 

El muchacho se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca. 

—¿Recuerda que le dije que haría solo ese ensayo sobre dos personas que vivieron durante el reinado de Nyuserra Ini? 

—Sí, Nianjjnum y Jnumhotep. Pero le dije que sería un tema polémico de abordar con la dirección que usted quiere darle... 

—Bueno, he encontrado a mi compañero. 

La sonrisa que le enseñó a Peter en ese momento hizo que su corazón diera un respingo. 

—A propósito, mi nombre es Quentin Beck —le dijo una vez tomó asiento—. Encantado de conocerte, compañero de investigación. 

Peter se sonrió por el título obtenido. 

—Peter. Mi nombre es Peter Parker. 

Quentin volvió su vista a Peter y lo escudriñó.

—Disculpa que pregunte algo tan extraño como esto, pero, ¿nos conocemos de algún otro sitio? Estoy seguro de haberte visto en algún otro lugar.

—Seguramente por los pasillos. Estamos en la misma carrera después de todo, ¿no?

—Claro. Tienes toda la razón. Nos debimos haber cruzado en alguna otra clase. Pero —Quentin se quedó mirando a Peter—... Olvídalo. Tuve como una especie de déjà-vú. ¿Tú crees en esas cosas?

—Nunca he experimentado algo así.

—No lo sé. Esa mirada que parece oro... Estoy seguro de haberla visto en algún otro sitio.

Ante sus palabras, Peter desvió la vista. Sacó todo lo necesario de su mochila e intentó de prestar atención a la clase que seguía ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Vidas pasadas, quizás? —dijo de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije que quizás nos habremos conocido en alguna vida pasada.

—Es probable. Es casi un hecho que esté seguro de ello.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, cómplices, ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

[...] 

Ra le concedió a los amantes su pedido. Sin importar las vidas que pasaran reencarnando, en su destino estaba marcado enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro. No importaba el nombre. El corazón siempre sabría donde estaba su alma gemela. Y los designios del destino siempre entretejerían sus complejas tramas para que los amantes se encontraran, sin importar la distancia, el tiempo o el lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mystery.web/) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
